legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arnold the Pit Bull
Arnold the Pit Bull is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series Tiny Toon Adventures. He appears occasionally on the show. Arnold is a white, male pit bull, who is usually shown wearing sunglasses. He lives in Acme Acres. Arnold is one of the few characters on "Tiny Toons" not directly modeled after another existing Warner Brothers character. Arnold is loosely based on Arnold Schwarzenegger and Hanz and Franz from SNL, and he speaks similar to them as well. Arnold is extremely vain and enjoys being the center of attention by the ladies. He is a large bodybuilder who loves working out and admiring his huge muscles. In the Buster Bunny Bunch episode segment, Buffed Bunny, he owns a gym called "Arnold's Pump You Up Gym, We Pump You Up And Spit You Out." Buster goes there once when he mistakenly thinks Babs wanted him to be buff like Arnold, as depicted in the billboard he thinks she is looking at (she is actually looking at the one underneath that shows a hunk of carrot cake). He is forced to do unusually harsh labor at Arnold's command, but Bugs Bunny talks some sense into Buster, which helps him outsmart the Pit Bull bully (leading a furious Arnold into a steam room and then turning up the heat full blast, causing Arnold to shrink many times his size into a miniature version of himself). He sometimes appears as an authority figure such as a lifeguard, zoo keeper, or a security guard (even at times for Montana Max). Usually in these episodes, he appears as an antagonist to Buster, Babs and other Tiny Toons, but he ends up getting bested by them in one way or another. He is belittling and cruel to the others, considering them as "puny weaklings" beneath him in intellect and strength. He has a quick temper and in fits of anger, he will destroy everything in his path. However, there are times in which he seems to get along well with everyone else, such as traveling with them on spring break to Ft. Lauderdale in Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special and going to their prom with his date, Arnolda (a female version of Arnold), in Prom-ise Her Anything. In the It's Buster Bunny Time episode segment, Lifestyles of the Rich and Rotten, Arnold mentions that he is from Romania (which also explains his accent) and should move back there because it is safer, as a furious Monty chases him with a mallet for failing to stop Buster and Babs from entering his property and causing a lot of havoc and destruction. He has a girlfriend named Arnolda, who looks identical to him, only without sunglasses, has black hair, and wears a pink dress. It is possible that the inspiration for the design of Dudley Puppy from T.U.F.F. Puppy was based off of Arnold the Pit Bull's design due to their muscular bodies, white fur, and are both dogs. Gallery Tiny_Toon_Adventures_Weird_Science_Cartoonito_0000123256.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Tiny Toons Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Rob Paulsen Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Non Humans Category:Dogs Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Warner Bros. Universe Category:White Haired Characters